New Experience
by SamCamui
Summary: Ein Missverständnis bringt den Jungen Rapper von BtoB dazu sich Sungjae gegenüber sehr ruppig zu verhalten. Doch was passiert, als die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt?


So es gibt mal wieder etwas von mir zu lesen xD

Seid anfang des Jahres ca. bin ich ein großer Fan der Band BtoB und daher wollte ich unbedingt etwas dazu schreiben =)

Hiermit möchte ich mich auch bei meinen 3 super lieben Beta Lesern bedanken *euch ganz viel Liebe zusend*

Diclaimer: BtoB gehören sich selbst bzw. CUBE und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story!

* * *

><p>Es war schon fast 23 Uhr als die Member von BtoB endlich wieder in ihrem Dorm eintrafen. In zwei Wochen stand wieder einen Auftritt in Singapur an, für den sie fast jeden Tag trainierten. Sungjae, der auf der Fahrt zurück zum Dorm schon eingeschlafen war, verschwand sofort im Schlafzimmer, zog sich um und krabbelte in sein Bett. An solchen Tagen verfluchte er es, dass er oben schlafen musste. Eigentlich wollte er den Tag nochmal Revue passieren lassen, doch kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, schlief er auch schon ein. Der Schlaf sollte aber nicht lange andauern, da nach fast einer Stunde der Maknae der Gruppe mit einem lauten Schrei aus einem Albtraum aufschreckte. „Hey Sungjae was ist los?" Peniel der grade das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, schaute besorgt zu dem Jüngeren, der sich den Kopf rieb, da er sich diesen beim Aufschrecken an der Decke gestoßen hatte. „Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt…" nuschelte dieser etwas verlegen, woraufhin Peniel zu ihm ins Bett kletterte und ihn drückte. „Dann schlafe ich heute bei dir, damit du keine Angst haben musst.", witzelte der Amerikaner und legte sich neben Sungjae, welcher nur nickte und sich an seinen Hyung schmiegte. Er und Peniel waren mittlerweile die besten Freunde und fast so etwas wie Brüder geworden. Er schloss abermals die Augen und bemerkte nicht mehr wie Ilhoon das Zimmer betrat und es dann, bei dem Anblick von ihm und Peniel die Arm in Arm schliefen, schnell wieder verließ.<p>

In Peniel's Armen schlief Sungjae wesentlich ruhiger und träumte von dem Kuss, den er Ilhoon vor einiger Zeit bei Weekly Idol gegeben hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ihn damit nur ärgern, da dieser Skinshipping überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte. Seit diesem Kuss jedoch, war nichts mehr wie vorher, denn da bemerkte er, dass er für Ilhoon mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft.

Als Sungjae am Morgen aufwachte, lag Peniel hinter ihm und hatte einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt. Er richtete sich auf und blickte in Ilhoon's noch schlafendes Gesicht, was ihm die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Schnell löste er sich aus Peniel's Umarmung und verschwand unter der Dusche um sich abzukühlen. Es war nicht grade vorteilhaft, dass Ilhoons Bett genau im rechten Winkel zu dem seinem stand und er so fast jeden Morgen als erstes den jungen Rapper sah. Wären da nicht die Träume, wäre das auch nicht so schlimm, doch erinnerten diese ihn immer wieder an das Gefühl von Ilhoons weichen Lippen auf den seinen, auch wenn es nur für einen sehr kurzen Moment war.

Nachdem er mit dem duschen fertig war, trocknete er sich ab und machte sich fertig, denn heute hatten sie wieder einen stressigen Fernsehauftritt. Nachdem er gestylt und angezogen war, frühstückte er mit den anderen zusammen und dann ging es auch schon Richtung Fernsehstudio.

Auch wenn Sungjae sich meistens eher distanziert gegen über Ilhoon verhielt, wenn die Kameras liefen, hinderte es ihn nicht daran den Rapper zu umarmen und ein wenig zu ärgern. Klar tat er das auch um den Fanservice zu steigern, aber natürlich auch, weil er Ilhoon einfach gerne sehr nah war. Nach den Dreharbeiten hatten die Jungs frei und gingen noch gemeinsam etwas essen, wobei Peniel und Sungjae beschlossen später noch in eine Poolbar zu gehen. Hyunsik, Changsub, Eunkwang und Minhyuk wollten Basketball spielen und Ilhoon wollte zum CUBE Gebäude gehen um noch etwas zu trainieren. Sie standen auf und verließen das Restaurant wo sich die Vierergruppe dann verabschiedete, denn sie mussten eine andere Richtung einschlagen. Nach einer Weile des schweigsamen nebeneinander Gehens kamen sie an die Kreuzung, an der Ilhoon in eine andere Straße abbiegen musste. Sungjae, der natürlich lieber noch mehr Zeit mit Ilhoon verbracht hätte, umarmte ihn von hinten und grinste dabei glücklich. „Magst du nicht doch mitkommen? Zu dritt macht Billard noch mehr Spaß und du solltest dich nicht dauernd überanstrengen." Er wurde allerdings ruppig abgeschüttelt und gleichzeitig von Ilhoon verärgert angefunkelt. „Hasst du Skinshipping wirklich so sehr?" fragte der jüngere, bestürzt über den Blick von Ilhoon. „Ja und das weißt du! … Also halt dich an Peniel wenn du unbedingt kuscheln willst…", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging verärgert in Richtung CUBE Entertainment. So verärgert hatte Sungjae ihn noch nie erlebt und er wollte ihm eigentlich hinterher stürzen, um sich zu entschuldigen, doch Peniel hielt den Maknae am Handgelenk fest. „Lass ihn besser in Ruhe… Ich denke er will eine Weile alleine sein." Peniel bekam nur ein nicken zur Antwort, als er Sungjae an die Hand nahm und in Richtung Poolbar zog. Dort angekommen nahmen sie sich einen Tisch weit ab von den anderen Besuchern, die zu dieser Zeit in der Bar waren und Peniel sah Sungjae durchdringend an. „Willst du drüber reden was eben zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen ist?" Sungjae schaute den Amerikaner verständnislos an. "Wie… Was… W…Worüber denn Peniel-hyung?" stotterte der Maknae. Peniel setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Yook, du bist für mich wie ein Bruder… Du brauchst dich bei mir nicht verstellen…" Peniel seufzte und zog Sungjae näher zu sich. „Du magst ihn nicht wahr? Ich meine Ilhoon… Du verhältst dich ihm gegenüber anders, als beispielsweise uns anderen gegenüber. Vor allem seit unserem letzten Auftritt bei Weekly Idol." Sungjae wurde rot und nickte nervös woraufhin Peniel ihn in eine Umarmung zog. „Ich werde es keinem sagen, versprochen" wisperte er in Sungjaes Ohr und grinste ihn an. „D… Danke Peniel-hyung. Können wir jetzt endlich spielen? Ich muss mich ablenken... Diesmal habe ich ihn wohl wirklich verärgert" meinte er seufzend. Er griff sich einen Kö und baute das Spiel auf, welches Peniel mit einem gekonnten Stoß eröffnete.

Peniel und Sungjae spielten 2 Stunden, in denen mal der eine, mal der andere gewann und langsam fühlte sich Sungjae besser. Als sie dann keine Lust mehr hatten und es anfing zu dämmern, da es schon so spät war, zahlten sie die Rechnung und schlenderten Hand in Hand zurück zum Dorm. Kurz vor der Tür blieb Sungjae auf einmal stehen. „Du Peniel…. Wie… wie soll ich mich nun Ilhoon gegenüber verhalten? Ich habe Angst, dass er mich jetzt hasst", es sammelten sich ein paar Tränen in den Augen des jungen Sängers, die er aber erfolgreich wegblinzelte.

Auch Peniel blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Sungjae um. „Er hasst dich schon nicht Sungjae. Mach dir keine Sorgen und verhalte dich einfach wie immer. Nur vielleicht… Nun ja reduziere das Skinshipping mit Ilhoon auf die Live Shows" Er nahm das Gesicht des jüngeren in seine Hände und wischte mit den Daumen ein paar Tränen weg, die sich schließlich doch Sungjaes Wangen hinab stahlen. Er gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und die beiden betraten dann das Gebäude in dem sich ihre Wohnung befand.

Sungjae nahm sich Peniels Rat zu Herzen und versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten, ging aber dennoch etwas mehr auf Abstand zu Ilhoon.

Am Ende der Woche hatten sie ein 4 Stündiges Tanztraining, um die ganzen Tänze für den kommenden Auftritt noch einmal zu proben. Sungjae allerdings war mit seinen Gedanken woanders und vertanzte sich des Öfteren, weshalb der Choreograph ihm eine Standpauke hielt. Der Sänger biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke wo er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Er hatte wieder einmal von dem Kuss geträumt und dieser Traum ging ihm einfach den ganzen Tag schon nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.

Als es dann weiter ging stand er wieder auf und nahm seine Position für den nächsten Tanz ein, Lover Boy stand nun auf dem Programm. Er hoffte, dass er sich wenigstens dabei nicht vertanzte und als die Musik los ging lief auch alles glatt, bis die Fanservice-Szene zwischen Ilhoon und Hyunsik kam. Hyunsik zog Ilhoon in die Mitte des Raumes, legte seinen linken Arm auf Ilhoons Rücken und hob mit der rechten Hand Ilhoons rechtes Bein an, so dass der junge Rapper quasi in seinen Armen lag. Noch dazu hatte Ilhoon seinen rechten Arm um den Hals des Älteren gelegt, um etwas mehr Halt zu haben. Das war zu viel für den Maknae der Gruppe und er verließ fluchtartig den Trainingsraum. Bis auf Peniel wunderte sich jeder, was in Sungjae gefahren ist, doch dieser hatte so eine leise Ahnung. Er wollte grade sagen, dass er nach dem Jüngeren sehen wollte als Ilhoon schon an der Tür war und Sungjae nacheilte. Dieser hatte sich in einem der Vocal Räume versteckt und schluchzte leise vor sich hin. Als die Tür aufging wischte er sich hastig, mit dem Ärmel seines Sweatshirts, über das Gesicht und drehte sich um. „I…Ilhoon…" Er sah ihn mit rötlichen Augen an und wich einen Schritt zurück, sodass er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand. /Was macht er hier…? Warum grade er…? Ich will nicht, dass er mich so sieht…! Was soll ich nur tun…?/ Diese und weitere Fragen schossen dem Maknae blitzartig durch den Kopf und er drückte sich fester an die Wand. „Was war das grade für ein Abgang, Sungjae? Das sieht dir absolut nicht ähnlich einfach so zu verschwinden… und sonst vertanzt du dich auch nicht bei WoW oder Irresistible Lips." Ilhoon hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah den Jüngeren mit ernster Miene an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die geröteten Augen und lies die Arme sinken. „Was ist los warum hast du geweint? Hast… Hast du dich mit Peniel gestritten?" Er ging einen Schritt auf Sungjae zu, der nun langsam an der Wand kopfschüttelnd zu Boden glitt.

Ilhoon wusste nicht so recht wie er reagieren sollte und ging vorsichtig auf den niedergeschlagenen Sungjae zu. Als er vor ihm stand, hockte er sich hin und strich ihm vorsichtig den Pony aus dem Gesicht. Bei der Berührung zuckte Sungjae kurz zusammen und schaute seinen Hyung an. Er biss sich wieder verlegen auf die Unterlippe und schaute dann wieder zur Seite. Die Nähe von Ilhoon machte ihn nervös und er widerstand nur schwer dem Drang, sich dem älteren einfach um den Hals zu werfen und seine Lippen auf die seinen zu legen. „Ich hab euch letztens gesehen… Nachdem ihr beim Billard wart… Ich bin kurz nach euch nach Hause gekommen und habe euch an der Tür stehen sehen" Ilhoons Stimme klang seltsam fern. Augenblicklich wurde Sungjae rot bis in die Ohrenspitzen, denn er befürchtete, dass er auch gehört hatte was er und Peniel besprochen hatten.

„Seid ihr beiden etwa zusammen?" fragte der Rapper dann und Sungjae sah ihn verdutzt an „W…wie… meinst du… wie kommst du da drauf?" fragte der angesprochene verwirrt. „Wie gesagt ich habe euch gesehen… wie ihr euch geküsst habt.", Ilhoon stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nun war Sungjae vollends verwirrt und stand ebenfalls wieder auf. Er versuchte Ilhoons Blick zu deuten, doch es gelang ihm schlichtweg nicht, da seine Augen immer noch leicht durch die Tränen verschleiert waren. „W…Wir haben uns nicht geküsst Ilhoon…" brachte er sehr leise hervor. „Yook Sungjae versuch nicht mich zu verarschen… Ich habe euch GESEHEN! Es gibt also keinen Grund mich weiter zu belügen." Ilhoon klang verärgerter als er es eigentlich wollte und drehte sich von dem Sänger weg um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, denn er war sich sicher, dass man momentan in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, warum er so wütend war. /Ist er etwa eifersüchtig?... Aber warum… Wie kann das sein… Soll ich es wagen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Los jetzt Yook Sungjae… jetzt oder nie!/ dachte der Maknae, als er einen kurzen Blick auf Ilhoons Gesicht erhaschen konnte, bevor dieser sich umdrehte.

„Ich habe Peniel-hyung wirklich nicht geküsst Ilhoon… Er hat mich lediglich getröstet und in den Arm genommen, da ich so fertig war wegen… weil du so sauer warst… ich hatte Angst, dass du mich nun hassen würdest." Erneut biss er sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf seine Füße ehe er weitersprach, „Seit unserem letzten Auftritt bei Weekly Idol gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf… Dieser Kuss der eigentlich nur als Scherz gedacht war, hat einiges verändert… Ich habe einfach gemerkt dass… naja auch egal…" Er seufzte und holte einmal tief Luft bevor er erneut ansetzte: „Ich bin weggerannt, weil es mich fertig machte dich und Hyunsik so zu sehen… Mich schüttelst du jedes Mal ab, wenn ich dich nur umarmen möchte und ihm wirfst du dich quasi in die Arme… ja ich weiß es ist nur Fanservice, aber trotzdem…" Ilhoon drehte sich wie vor den Kopf geschlagen zu ihm um, denn damit hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Er ging wieder auf den Sänger zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Heißt das, was ich denke das es heißt?" Ein wissendes Grinsen hatte sich auf die Lippen des Rappers gelegt, was Sungjae noch eine Nuance röter werden ließ.

Dieser war sich nun nichtmehr so sicher ob er sich die Eifersucht in Ilhoons Blick nicht doch nur eingebildet hatte und wusste nicht mehr was er nun tun sollte. Außerdem wusste er auch nicht mehr wann und wie er sich auf die Bank, die an einer der Wände stand, gesetzt hatte. Ilhoon stand immer noch vor ihm mit diesem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Los sag es Yook Sungjae!" Ilhoon hatte Sungjaes Handgelenke gepackt und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt an die Wand direkt neben seinem Kopf.

„I…Ich" Sungjae schluckte und seine Stimme bebte, denn Ilhoon war nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt" Es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch und er war sich sicher, dass Ilhoon nun nie wieder mit ihm reden würde, doch dann spürte er plötzlich erneut die weichen Lippen des anderen auf den seinen.

* * *

><p>So vielen dank fürs Lesen und ich würde mich sehr über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen, wie es euch gefallen hat ^^<p>

Wenn ihr interesse dran habt werde ich die FF fortführen, ansonsten wird sie ein OS bleiben =)

Alles Liebe SamCamui


End file.
